Are You Interested In Girls?
by HitsuKarinluv
Summary: Prequel to Sibling Day. Rangiku has a very important question for her Captain but no one expected him to say THAT.


"Captain? Do you like girls?"

Captain Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder at his lieutenant and the rest of the group that was following him on hollow patrol for some unknown reason. All five of them (Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji) stared at him expecting an answer to Matsumoto's odd question. He raised an eyebrow at them, "Excuse me?"

The busty woman look like she was trying to solve one of the world's most elusive mysteries, "It's a simple question. I just, or rather we just would like to know if you are interested in girls? Are you interested in anything romantically?"

The young Captain felt his face heat up but he returned to his forward facing position and acted as if she had not asked a question at all. She caught on pretty quickly that he wasn't going to acknowledge her question, "Captain! Why won't you answer? It isn't that hard of a question is it? I mean I like boys and so does Rukia and Yumichika. And Renji and Ikkaku like girls. We don't have a problem answering it!"

He sighed, "I'm not sure how that is either work appropriate or any of your business."

He didn't look but he could tell from the tone of her voice that she had leaned forward to bring her voice closer to him, "Caaaptaaaiiin!"

He rolled his eyes and kept walking, ignoring her again. She waited several minutes before she decided to speak up again, "Captain. Literally everyone that knows you can't figure out if you are gay or asexual or what. No one can figure you out."

He felt his veins rising with his irritation, "And why the hell would you think I was gay?"

She seemed surprised by his question when she spoke again, "Well, nobody's ever seen you show any sort of attraction towards any girl. Any the only reaction you've ever had when I hug you and shove your face in my breasts is irritation. It just isn't normal for a straight boy to behave that way! And then we got to thinking that we've never seen you show attractions towards anyone so that's where asexual came from."

Hitsugaya turned on his heel directly facing his subordinate with a blank face, "Did you ever think that maybe I'm just not attracted to you?"

Then he promptly turned around and kept walking. Matsumoto stayed in a shocked silence for several minutes before Rukia spoke up for her, "Captain Hitsugaya, with all due respect, she isn't the only one wondering."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I swear I don't know why I put up with you lunatics. I'm not gay, okay?!"

Matsumoto perked up again at the sound of that, "Asexual?"

"Not that I know of."

"So you do like girls! What kind of girls do you like Captain?"

"Oh my hell! I only answered you so you would shut up!"

She used her flirty voice, "Come on Captain! Just describe what your ideal girl would look like!"

He turned around again hands balled in fists, "No! I do that and you'll know exactly who I have in mind!"

The young Captain felt his entire body turn red. He did not mean to phrase it like that. The look on the others' faces said they didn't anticipate it either. He turned back around and walked faster as if he hadn't said it. Matsumoto quickly caught up with him squealing a little, "Captain! Who is she? Do I know her?"

He flailed an arm in his lieutenant's general direction, "Stand down, Matsumoto!"

She made a pouty face, "But Captain I'm sure that all you have to do is ask her and….."

He turned slightly and shoved her, "I already did! She isn't interested so shut up!"

At that moment a soccer ball flew into his face and knocked him down, "Wow Toshiro! You're reflexes are bad today."

He wanted to throw a tantrum on the ground, today was just not his day, "You shut up too!"

The young Kurosaki girl held her hands up in defense, "I just wanted to know if you still wanted ice cream."

His face went blank, "What?"

Her face tinted pink at having to explain, "Well you said you wanted ice cream earlier and I was on my way home and I got almost there and thought to myself, 'You know, ice cream does sound like a good idea.' So, I came and found you. Look! All I need to know is if you still want ice cream!"

He felt his face dust light pink as well matching hers and nodded in response. She smiled and started running, "Okay! But if I get there first the deal is off!"

He got up as fast as he could and took off after her, "What the hell, Karin! Since when was that part of it!"

Matsumoto watched after her chibi-captain and realized that she had never seen him run that fast in his gigai ever in her life. She looked over her shoulder at her remaining companions, "Well I guess that answers all those questions."

Renji nodded looking as if he couldn't believe anything anyone had ever told him, "I wonder if Ichigo knows."

 **Just another oneshot I had roaming around in my brain. I also thought it would be a cute explanation for how Karin and Toshiro got together in Sibling Day.**


End file.
